


After Meridian

by hose0kk



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Tell them we're home.As Scott's gaze caught his eyes, their eyes shared a loving look. Scott's expression softened before giving a gentle smile to him. Reyes gave him a winning grin in return, winking at him, the unspoken words underlining it.ORWhat should've happened after Meridian in Reyes' romance.





	After Meridian

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically my take on what i wanted to happened bcus _fuck_ there's just not enough reyes content, bioware!!!!
> 
> anyways i love these boys so much, pls enjoy my shitty writing <3

The Archon was defeated, Meridian was found, the whole Andromeda was saved. It was an amazing feat that the whole Heleus cluster could imagine and it was all thanks to the Human Pathfinder, Scott Ryder.

Reyes Vidal found himself standing in the whole thing. He was among the Initiatives members and Nexus, his presence itself was alarming for most people there, wondering why an exile was there in the first place. Reyes didn't mind it, he was too busy glancing over to the Pathfinder to even care.

Scott was currently chatting up with the turian Pathfinder, a wide smile stretched on his face. He was always the white knight, checking on people, asking if they needed help. It was what Reyes admired about the man, he was so selfless, he was able to speak with such an open mind and heart.

/////

When he heard the news about the Pathfinder fighting the Archon, he jumped into his shuttle with a few recruits and flew straight to Meridian. He knew he was most _definitely_ not gonna let Scott faced this alone, not on his watch. When he arrived, he hoped his help could afford to be some help to the Pathfinder and his team and it looks like he wasn't the only one. He spotted Evfra, the Resistance, the four arks and their Pathfinders. The whole damn thing was chaotic, hearing the gunshots, kett, _lots_ of kett, the yelling made from Scott's teammates and the other pathfinders through the open comms.

“ _Shouldering up defenses, Ryder. You okay up there?_ ” He asked, trying to mask out his worry for the man. Of course, no one would have suspected anything else but there was something in those eight words that held a deeper meaning between him and the Pathfinder. He sworn he could've heard Scott gasping audibly from his question.

It took awhile but Scott came out victorious. Reyes couldn't believe it, he felt a sense of pride and huge relief washed in his chest when he finally saw Scott come out. He wasn't hurt, _thank god_ , only a few scratches and bruises but nothing serious despite how beyond exhausted he looked. He was carrying to what Reyes assume his twin sister in his arms before the brunette was carried away to Scott's doctor.

Scott was smiling, tired or not he still managed to keep a stable voice and a strong heart for all of Andromeda to hear.

_Tell them we're home._

As Scott's gaze caught his eyes, their eyes shared a loving look. Scott's expression softened before giving a gentle smile to him. Reyes gave him a winning grin in return, winking at him, the unspoken words underlining it.

/////

Fiddling with his omni-tool, the memory was still fresh in his mind, it made Reyes smile to himself for some reason. He decided to stay while Meridian was building, occasionally leaving to go back to Kadara a few times as the days go on and came back to Meridian for support the next day. He kept updates on Kadara thanks to Keema, who ruled over the planet while the Charlatan was away.

Reyes looked up from his omni-tool then finally caught the younger man's attention away a few metres where he was still conversing with the turian. Scott excusing himself away, walked up to the smuggler with a smile.

Reyes chuckled, greeting the man briefly. His suave and flirty undertone back, raising a brow. “Want to slip away? Found a great storage room. Sturdy crates, secluded, no interruptions.”

Scott scoffed, his cheeks heating up as he crossed his arms. He was adorable. “A storage room? You spoil me.”

“It'll be like our first date. But better.” He smirked, but the smirk soon turn into a cheeky grin as he watched the mighty Pathfinder squirm in embarrassment. He wanted so badly to reach his hand, pull him close and kiss him. Sadly, they have other things to do.

“Guess you'll be heading out soon?” Reyes asked, a small hint a sadness that he probably won't be able to see Scott soon later so he cherished this moment as much as he can. The man nodded.

“Still a lot to do. Meridian’s just one step toward making Heleus our home.”

“Yeah, but a damn big one. You deserve to celebrate,” Reyes gestured to the windows showing Meridian’s glory and beautiful scenery, trying to show that Scott did an amazing job. “And I… deserve another drink after all this. Still trying to wrap my head around the whole thing.”

Scott snorted. “No doubt. I still can't believe we won.” He rubbed his neck in disbelief, they shared a moment of silence with staring into each other's eyes, unsaid words could be heard in their gazes. Scott broke away from the gaze, his cheeks tinted in red.

Reyes cleared his throat. “I should probably be going back to Kadara soon as well. I left Keema doing all the work and she'll start to wonder if I'm dead.” He snickered.

Scott grinned, taking a few steps forward (not so) subtly, inching closer to his boyfriend. “I take it things are well on Kadara?”

“Better than you expected. And I have you to thank for that,” Reyes playfully placed his hands on his hips, turning off his omni-tool at the moment. “Our outpost is doing well, Christmas has been updating Keema on it every now and then. It seems Kadara is really holding together.”

Scott acknowledged that the smuggler said “ _our outpost_ ”, he fought off a smile.

“I'll visit soon, see how's everything turning out.” Scott said.

“Do tell me. The Charlatan is eager to meet his most valuable guest again.” Reyes purred, his devilish smirk curling on his lips.

_Two can play that game_.

“Tell him to expect me very soon.” Scott chuckled, closing the space between them. He inhaled the strong scent of whiskey and the cologne greedily. He know he shouldn't, especially with the amount of eyes lingered on them raised attention and probably start baseless rumors. But he couldn't help running his hand up on the older man's arm and squeezing his shoulder. He hears the man's breath hitching.

Reyes only hummed in interest, reaching up to the hand resting on his shoulder and held Scott's wrist. He brushed his gloved thumb lovingly on the skin. They shared another look, yearning to touch, to hold, to do something to bring themselves closer.

Suddenly, a loud chime interrupted their little moment. It directly came from Reyes omni-tool, they both took a few steps back from each other. The older man sighed, checking on the device, flicking open the messages that came through.

“It's from Keema, she's expecting me to be back soon.” Reyes turned off the device, exhaled loudly.

“It sounds urgent.” Scott said, his words itching to let his boyfriend know that he wanted him to stay a bit longer.

“Guess I'll find out,” Reyes shrugged, looking down a for a second with a frustrated expression until a smile replaced his frown. “Walk me back to my shuttle?”

Scott blinked before nodding hastily, sparing some time for the older man. Anything to spend the last few moments with him.

The two walked together side by side around Meridian, they stayed close to each other, brushing their knuckles and forearms as close as possible. They arrived at the docks, Reyes’ shuttle ready to take off with his pilot in the seat, awaiting for the smuggler to get going.

Hesitant, Scott reach to his arm, tugging the, smuggler's leather armour. “Reyes.”

The smuggler glanced to the younger man, seeing the man's expression. Immediately, he grabbed his hand and held it tightly. “I know, _mi amor_. Send me an email soon, Scott.”

Scott smiled, his expression softened hearing his first name come out from Reyes’ mouth. He responded with a tight grip on his hand.

Scott then turned around to check for something, looking at his surroundings before discreetly reaching up to give a quick kiss the older man's cheek.

The older man blinked in confusion, his eyes widened before a gentle smile crept up on his face. His heart was jumping out of his chest. “Scott.”

“Don't get yourself killed out there. You still owe me a proper date.” Scott laughed, gazing to their shared hands. His own heart hammering the same pace with Reyes’.

Reyes, nodded, pulling the back of the man's hand and kissed it. “I will, I promise. Stay safe, _cariño_.”

Sharing their last smiles, Reyes climbed into his shuttle with his gaze lingering on the younger man. Scott watched sadly as the door closed and the shuttle flew up to the sky, carrying his lover back to Kadara.

Watching the shuttle disappear into sky, Scott sighed. He opened up his omni-tool, he checked his schedule before pausing. “SAM?”

“ _Yes, Scott_?” The AI chirped up.

“Set a date for our next stop to Kadara.”

**Author's Note:**

> my social media accounts;  
> twt - https://twitter.com/h0seokkk?s=09  
> ig - hose0kkk (i make edits uwu pls follow me)


End file.
